


It's Complicated

by robowolf



Category: Dragon Ball, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Buckets, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robowolf/pseuds/robowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiyan relationships sure are complicated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written a year ago for a friend. It seemed like a brilliant fic idea at the time!

"Come on, Vegeta," Goku tried, "you make so much out of these things! Can't we just say we're-"

"Don't you _dare_ cheapen our _glorious romance_ by-"

"Augh, see, there's that word again." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "You know I'm flattered, buuuut-"

"As you had best be! Our world may have been destroyed, but I am still the prince of all Saiyans, true royalty such as yourself would have never known even _seen_ back on our planet-"

"You know I'm married to Chichi! I mean, you really don't want to fight her, and besides, I see you more as a-"

" _Don't you dare-_ "

"FRIEND!"

Vegeta yelled and shot off a random power blast, hopefully only hitting helicopters with convenient parachutes.

"I have told you again and again, Kakarot, to _never_ refer to our relationship by that disgusting human disease!"

"It's not really a disease!"

"We are _kismeses!_ And such a kismesissitude the universe has never seen before, two _Super Saiyans_ battling each other on end for the rest of their lives-"

"Aaaaaugh." Goku slumped back, once again on the receiving end of a tirade about the four great romances or whatever it is Vegeta yelled about. It all seemed way too complicated just to label things like friendships and love lives.

"-and when the Imperial Buckets had come around, we would have filled them _so mightily-_ "

"Oh c'mon, Vegeta, not the _buckets_ again!"

"YES THE BUCKETS AGAIN, KAKAROT, for they were a superior method of mating to this- this _pregnancy_ nonsense here on Earth-"

"Oh, big words coming from a _man_ ," Bulma snapped, coming into the room. "What would _you_ know about pregnancy? You barely even noticed the first time!"

"If this had been Vegetalternia-"

Goku and Bulma sighed in unison.

"I really don't even think we're kiss messes any more or whatever," Goku said. "We don't really fight anymore, you know? Just train a lot! Maybe we're more like…the other one, like Piccolo and Gohan. Moo rails."

" _Moirails_. And we certainly are not, I don't even understand how you could be so foolish- except of course I can, who do I think I'm talking to…"

"No, no, I see it," Bulma said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I mean, you're pretty much opposites, and you totally balance each other out."

"Yeah!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have robots to program or some other nonsense?"

"Really, _I'm_ more of your kismesis than Goku is."

" _WHAT!_ "

Bulma smoothed her hair back, preening. "Think about it. You totally rage at me, but you can't live without me and my _robots_ …and I suppose you're pretty good security here at home or something, you're kinda useful to me."

"Woman, you are my _matesprit_ and I will hear no more of this from you! You completely misunderstand the whole quadrant system! My mating… _preference_ for you has no relation to any sort of kismesissitude-"

"Oh, please, you're _all about_ the 'kismesissing' here-"

"Woman, if you had any idea of what you were talking about, which naturally you _don't_ , you would understand that my feelings for our romance could _never_ be misunderstood by even the _simplest_ of fools as a kismesissitude!"

There would have been an awkward silence amidst all the slow, slow blushing if it weren't for Goku's presence. "Whoa."

" _I HAVE TO GO TRAIN SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR MATESHREW KAKAROT_ "

Vegeta blasted through the wall and out into the distance.

"It's okay, Vegeta!" Goku shouted after him. "I love my shipmate too!"


End file.
